


Boca Negra

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun!Fem, ChanHun!BestFriends, ChanSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo!Gótico, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde um simples Dark Coffee fora o responsável por fazer Chanyeol se apaixonar por uma pessoa incrível.





	Boca Negra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taozing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozing/gifts).



Park Chanyeol era mais um dos simples funcionários daquela cafeteria de bairro de classe média.

Um rapaz alto demais, longo demais, desajeitado demais, feliz demais, esse tipo de coisa. 

Apenas um cara como tanto outros.

Trabalhava cinco dias por semana. De manhã, dava aulas de violão para as crianças do seu condomínio, e de tarde, trabalhava do meio-dia as seis horas naquele bendito café, em uma rotina simples, mas que Chanyeol gostava de ter.  
E foi em um daqueles dias rotineiros que Chanyeol conheceu uma pessoa incrível. 

 

~~//~~ 

 

Era só mais um dia comum na cafeteria. Chanyeol, que até aquela hora estava no balcão, anotando os pedidos dos clientes para passá-los para os cozinheiros, cantarolava uma música qualquer, enquanto distraído no celular. O movimento estava pouco, era um segunda-feira, e o movimento sempre era pouco em uma segunda-feira.

Estava tão distraído, que nem notou a entrada de um rapaz no estabelecimento. Ele era baixinho, com a pele branca e os olhos um pouco grandes demais para o padrão asiático. Seu cabelo escuro estava cortado em um corte curtinho, tão curto que parecia que tinha sido raspado, quase em uma carequinha. Vestia roupas escuras, todas em algum tom de preto, no rosto, um óculos de armação fina, também preto, e embaixo do braço, um livro de couro grosso, marrom.

Quieto e aparentemente tímido, se sentou na mesa mais afastada do estabelecimento, essa iluminada pela luz de uma janela grande. Ainda quieto, arrumou os óculos e olhou em volta, sorrindo minimamente ao perceber que a cafeteria estava quase completamente vazia, apenas um casal hétero e uma vó com uma criança estavam no lugar, não que Kyungsoo se importasse muito, afinal de contas. 

Logo após uma garçonete fofa anotar o seu pedido, Kyungsoo abriu o grande livro e se pôs a lê-lo, com o rosto apoiando em uma das mãos e as pernas cruzadas, concentrado na leitura e distraído em relação ao redor, como sempre ficava ao ler um livro.

— Hey, Chanyeol. — Junmyeon, o gerente da cafeteria e amigo de Chanyeol chamou, deixando um peteleco na cabeça do Park, que sobressaltou e escondeu o celular, sorrindo amarelo. — 'Ixi 'fi. Já era. Eu já vi, vagabundo. — Deixou um tapa meio forte na cabeça do mesmo, antes de continuar. — Olha, me escuta. Como a cafeteria 'tá praticamente vazia e já 'tá quase fechando, eu vou sair mais cedo porque o Lay 'tá passando mal. Como o JongIn 'tá de folga e o JongDae de licença você vai ficar aqui sozinho com a senhora Kim... — Explicou, colocando uma bandeja em cima do balcão, logo tirando o seu avental e o dobrando. — ...Assim que der o horário, feche a cafeteria e deixe uma chave com ela, okay? Entregue esse pedido na mesa 10 e preste atenção nos clientes, nada de celular. Entendeu, senhor Park? — Grunhiu, olhando o maior do pior jeito que conseguiu, o escutando rir envergonhado, lhe fazendo rir também.

— Certo. Cuidar da cafeteria e entregar a bandeja na mesa 10. Pode deixar comigo, velhote. — Fez continência, por pouco escapando do tapa estalado que o menor iria dar em si.

— Cala a boca, moleque. Eu sou só um ano mais velho que você. — Não aguentou, riu, arrumando os cabelos castanhos com a ponta dos dedos. — Até amanhã, Chanyeol. Não destrua tudo. — Riu novamente, antes de se virar e ir embora, deixando um Chanyeol sorridente para trás, a porta grande e bonita fazendo aquilo típico e clichê barulho de sino quando o Kim passou por ela.

— Okay, entregar na mesa 10. — Chanyeol murmurou, olhando em volta e localizando a bendita, a mais afastada de todas. — Uma torta de blueberry e um dark coffee. 'Pera, quem pede um dark coffee? É tão amargo. — Fez careta, antes de pegar a bandeja nas mãos e sair de trás do balcão, se dirigindo com o maior cuidado possível para a mesa demarcada.

— Aqui está o seu pedido. — O Park disse educado, logo que chegou na mesa demarcada, a medida que colocava a bandeja por cima dessa. — Uma torta de blueberry e um dark coffee no capricho. — Sorriu, colocando os pedidos em cima da mesa, recolhendo a bandeja embaixo do braço logo em seguida.

As palavras chamaram a atenção do rapaz, esse que marcou a página do livro grosso, logo antes de o fechar, o título "Drácula" brilhando em letras douradas. O rapaz olhou para cima, sorrindo agradecido ao ver que o seu pedido já tinha chegado, Chanyeol se permitindo olhar para o cliente, sentindo o seu coraçãozinho mole falhar uma batida.

Porra, aquele cara era lindo demais.

Ele tinha um rosto bonito e anguloso, com um sorriso tão fofinho que Chanyeol sentiu o seu coraçãozinho acelerar no peito, o batom preto dando um ar exótico.

Ai ai ai...

— Muito obrigado. — Chanyeol escutou o rapaz dizer baixinho, com uma voz rouca que fez o mesmo ficar sem ar, além da educação que fez Chanyeol sorrir pequenininho.

Eram tão poucos os clientes educados. 

— Não há de quer, senhor. — Chanyeol se curvou, como era o de costume, tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para não derrubar a bandeja no chão ou tropeçar nos próprios pés, acredite, isso já tinha acontecido mais de uma vez. 

Logo depois que o tal rapaz pagou (dando até mesmo uma gorjetinha para o nosso Park, que lindo), Chanyeol se afastou da mesa e voltou para trás do balcão, antes ajudando a velhinha a se levantar da cadeira e limpando a mesa onde essa estava sentada anteriormente. 

E o resto da tarde se passou com o nosso querido Chanyeol espiando o baixinho de longe, perdido em como ele ficava fofo lendo aquele livro grosso e sorrindo bobo ao ver ele soltar algum som deleite ao tomar o café amargo ou sujar a boquinha pintada de preta com a torta azul, fatos esses que causavam alguns tropeços no Park, esse que estava fazendo - ou tentando fazer - as suas tarefas, as vezes derrubando um ou outro cardápio por aí. 

Coisas normais da vida.

Saca? 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

Depois daquele dia, a presença do baixinho começou a ser frequente na cafeteria aconchegante.

Todos os dias, quase no mesmo horário, o Do estava ali, comendo alguma massa enquanto tomava um dark coffee, ás vezes lendo, as vezes escrevendo, as vezes estudando, mas sempre ali, para o total deleite de Chanyeol.

Não olhe Chanyeol mal. Depois daquele dia, ele tinha ficando simplesmente acostumado a apreciar o baixinho, se encantando com a calma dele, como na vez em que ele não se importou com a briga gritante de um casal bem ao seu lado. Com a educação, como em todas as vezes em que ele agradeceu ao ser servido. Pela beleza, convenhamos, ele era muito bonito mesmo. E por todo o resto.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele tinha se distraído e derrubado algo ou errado um perdido só de estar distraído com a presença daquele baixinho. Poxa, ele era tão bonito, aqueles cabelos raspadinhos junto as roupas pretas que ele sempre usava dava um ar de badboy para ele, mesmo que Chanyeol tivesse quase certeza que ele não era nada daquilo.

Então o que ele era? 

A dúvida pairou durante muito tempo na cabecinha curiosa do Park.

Aquele estilo não era muito comum. A calça skinny preta e larga, com aquele monte de bolsos, o moletom largo e escuro, as orelhas cheias de brincos e o piercing prata no lábio inferior, as pulseiras grossas e esmalte preto pintando as unhas curtas, sem dúvida um visual único. 

Tamanha era a sua curiosidade que ele sentia vontade de ir até a mesa que o menor sempre sentava e lhe encher o saco até que a sua dúvida fosse respondida. Mas, acima de tudo, Chanyeol tinha vergonha, então ele simplesmente ignorava isso e criava algumas hipóteses na sua cabeça.

Algum dia ele ia saber a resposta, ah se ia!

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

E não é que aquele dia acabou chegando?

E tudo graças ao bom e velho amigo de Chanyeol, Sehun, esse que, depois de escutar várias e várias vezes o Park falando sobre o carinha fofinho que lhe tinha roubado o coração, conseguiu descobrir a resposta do grande mistério que rondava a cabeça do nosso querido Chanyeol.

— Gótico, Sehun? Você tem certeza disso? — Chanyeol perguntou baixinho, quase sussurrando pelo telefone, como se tivesse contando algum tipo segredo super especial.

— Tenho sim, Chanyeol. Na verdade, eu não sei nem como tu nem notou, era só tu dar umas pesquisadas nas 'interwebs e tu descobria fácilzinho fácilzinho. . — Sehun respondeu do outro lado da linha, comendo algum salgadinho crocante, o som de mastigação fazendo o maior franzir o cenho em desconforto. 

— 'Tá, 'tá. Mas como você descobriu? — Chanyeol se arrumou na cama, curioso e irritadinho ao mesmo tempo.

Quem aquele moleque era 'pra zoar com a sua cara?

Eu hein. 

— Zitao.

— O chinês do curso de moda que você me falou?

— Ele mesmo. A gente 'tava andando pelos corredores, na troca de aula, quando a 'nóis vimos ele andando no sentindo oposto, e eu só reconheci ele por causa da foto lá que você me mandou. — Sehun mordiscou mais um salgadinho antes de continuar. — Eu perguntei 'pro Tao se ele sabia quem era, e ele só disse que era o gótico do curso de arquitetura.

— Como o Tao sabia disso? — Chanyeol estava curioso.

Então o crush estudava na mesma faculdade que o seu amigo?

E fazia arquitetura?

Interessante.

— Ele disse que, durante a festa dos calouros, um guri perguntou o motivo do seu crush só vestir com aquelas roupas pretas, se ele era algum endemoniado ou algo do tipo. E ele só respondeu que era gótico e que gostava de se vestir assim. — Sehun continuou, sugando o farelo dos seus dedos, cruzando os pés na cama.

— Gótico... — Chanyeol divagou, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo, alcançando o seu notebook no criado mudo e pesquisando o termo no google, clicando no primeiro site que apareceu.

— Você 'tá pesquisando, né? — Sehun riu ao escutar uma exclamação alta por parte do amigo.

Tão previsível.

— Como você sabe?!

— Eu te conheço bem, Chanyeol. Você vai ver como eu 'tô certo. — Riu novamente, relaxando contra a cama, o sono batendo forte agora que estava de barriga cheia. — Olha, eu 'tô morrendo de sono, eu vou desligar e depois você me manda mensagem dizendo o que achou, tá?

— Hm... — Sehun desligou com aquilo. — Gótico...

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

Chanyeol queria matar Sehun. 

O que aquele moleque tinha na cabeça?

Chanyeol estava tão envergonhado!

Ele nunca mais ia deixar o seu amigo ir na cafeteria enquanto o seu baixinho estivesse lá.

Nunca mais!

Se já não bastasse o tanto de doações que ele tinha que sofrer fora, ainda teria que aguentar ser zoado na frente do crush?

Sehun não sabia ser discreto não?!

[ Cara de porta ] Eu acho melhor vc se focar no seu trabalho e parar de comer o góticozinho com os olhos. 

Assim que leu a mensagem, Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, olhando para o seu amigo com o rosto vermelho, franzindo o cenho ao vê-lo rir mudo, lhe encarando malicioso.

[ Poste humano ] Eu não estou comendo ele com os olhos só observando!

[ Cara de porta ] Claro, sei. Daqui a pouco ele 'tá seco de tanto que vc "observa" ele.

— Sehun...! — Chanyeol rosnou baixo para o amigo, com o rosto vermelhinho de vergonha, agradecendo mentalmente por ele estar em uma mesa um tanto próxima do balcão, além do fato de ninguém ter ouvido o seu "rosnado".

[ Cara de porta ] Se eu fosse vc não ficaria chamando o meu nome alto assim, vai que o seu gerente escuta e vê vc mexendo no celular durante o trabalho.

[ Poste humano ] Eu te odeio.

[ Cara de porta ] Eu também te amo. 

— Chanyeol. — O Park escutou seu nome sendo chamado, logo erguendo a cabeça e guardando rapidamente o celular, se enrolando um pouquinho com isso. — Eu posso ficar no balcão? Eu estou com dor na perna e não 'tô conseguindo andar direito. 

— Claro, JongIn. Você já avisou o Junmyeon? — O Park respondeu o colega, esse que tinha uma carinha de dor no rosto bonito, com direito a sobrancelhas franzidas e um beicinho nos lábios grossinhos.

— Avisei sim, ele só falou para que eu pedisse para você. — O Kim franziu o cenho assim que apoiou o seu corpo em uma das pernas. — Eu posso?

— Fique a vontade. — Chanyeol sorriu, saindo de cima da cadeira do balcão e ajudando o rapaz a se sentar lá, entregando o boné que usava para ele, pegando a sua bandeja. 

— Obrigado. — JongIn agradeceu, respirando pesado e aliviado, sorrindo para o colega.

— Não tem de quer.

Logo depois de dizer a última palavra, o Park escutou o barulho de um pedido sendo pronto, sorrindo uma última vez para o colega antes de ir até a cozinha, indo pegar o pedido. 

— Chanyeol? — A cozinhera - Senhora Kim - franziu o cenho, estranhando a presença do grandão ali, Chanyeol trabalhava no balcão. 

— JongIn 'tá com dor na perna, eu vou substituir ele. — Sorriu para a senhora, logo pegando os pedidos e colocando na sua bandeja, tomando cuidado para não derrubar nada.

— Se você diz. — Ela deu de ombros. — Leve isso para a mesa 10, e não derrube. — A cozinheira logo virou as costas, e Chanyeol foi fazer o mandado. 

— Um dark coffe, um milkshake de morango e dois pedaços de torta, hm... — Chanyeol divagou, olhando em volta antes de se focar na mesa número dez, seu coraçãozinho batendo forte ao perceber quem estava sentando lá. 

Aquela era a mesa onde o góticozinho estava sentado!

Que Deus desse força para Chanyeol não estragar com nada.

Amém.

— Com licença. — Chanyeol disse, assim que chegou na bendita mesa dez, sem ter derrubado nada no caminho até ali. — O seu pedido. — Sorriu, colocando a bandeja na mesa. — Um dark coffe, um milkshake de morango e duas tortas de mirtilo no capricho. — Colocou os pedidos na mesa, guardando a bandeja embaixo do seu braço.

— Obrigada. — O Park escutou a voz da menina que estava sentada ao lado do góticozinho agradecer, só agora se focando na presença dela.

A moça parecida uma boneca, com feições delicadas e longos cabelos negros, sua pele pálida fazendo contraste com a maquiagem escura que usava. Estava vestida como uma princesinha, com um vestido rodado e cheio de babados, luvas de renda nas mãos e um adorável chapeuzinho na cabeça, tudo em tons de preto e roxo. 

Era meigo e assustador ao mesmo tempo. 

— Obrigado. — Foi a vez do góticozinho agradecer, com aquele tom de voz rouquinho que Chanyeol gostava tanto, enquanto alcançava o dinheiro para pagar o pedido.

Chanyeol, tire esse sorriso bobo da cara!

— Kyungsooooo...~ — A boneca disse, em um tom de voz arrastado e chamativo. — Pague para mim, por favor? Eu esqueci a minha bolsinha de dinheiro em casa. — O góticozinho a encarou, falsamente sério, antes de puxar mais algumas notas de dinheiro.

Kyungsoo! O nome dele era Kyungsoo!

Chanyeol ia chorar. 

— Você vai estar me devendo uma, Baekhee. — Kyungsoo (Agora Chanyeol sabia o nome dele!) grunhiu, entregando o dinheiro na mão do Park, com um sorrisinho de canto.

— Obrigada, Kyungsoo! Você é o melhor amigo do mundo! — Ela riu, logo sorvendo de um longo gole do milkshake de morango, fazendo uma caretinha surpresa. — Oh, isso aqui é realmente bom.

— Eu não disse? Experimente a torta. — Kyungsoo sorriu para ela.

Poxa, que sorriso lindo.

— Isso é delicioso! — Ela sorriu grande, logo depois de comer uma garfada da torta azul. — Vocês estão de parabéns! — Dessa vez, se direcionou ao Park, que ainda estava paradinho ao lado da mesa, um sorrisão bobo no rosto. 

— Servimos bem para servimos sempre. — O Park se curvou, ouvindo um agradecimento baixo ser proferido pela moça. — Aproveitem o seu pedido. — Sorriu novamente, antes de se virar, percebendo o carrinho de bebê tarde demais, tendo que usar todo do seu fraco equilíbrio para não ir o chão, mas já pressentindo a queda eminente. 

Queda que não veio, afinal de contas.

— Hey, cuidado aí. — Ele escutou a voz rouca de Kyungsoo avisar, antes de sentir a mão firme dele na sua cintura, por cima do uniforme que usava, o toque cuidadoso lhe ajudando a se equilibrar, ao mesmo tempo que o fazia arregalar os olhos, um rubor forte subindo ás suas bochechas, borboletas se remexendo na sua barriga.

Ele tinha lhe tocado.

Chanyeol iria desmaiar. 

— Você está bem? — A voz gostosa lhe acariciou os ouvidos, e Chanyeol teve que usar de toda da sua força de vontade para não sair correndo e se esconder. 

— E-eu estou bem, isso acontece sempre, não se preocupe. — Sorriu envergonhado, assentindo de maneira reconfortante para o rapaz, sentindo-o calmamente soltar a sua cintura. 

— Cuidado com isso, você podia ter caído feio. — Foi a vez de Baekhee (Chanyeol também lembrava do nome dela) falar, engolindo uma risada alta que queria escapar pela sua boca. 

— Eu estou bem, obrigado. — Ainda vermelho, se curvou, agradecendo pela ajuda. — E-eu preciso voltar para o trabalho agora, aproveitem o pedido. — Antes que qualquer um dos dois conseguisse falar algo, Chanyeol saiu dali rápido, agora sim deixando que o rubor forte tomasse conta de todo seu rosto.

É, ele estava mesmo apaixonado.

[ Cara de porta ] Quando vc disse que estava caidinho de amores pelo góticozinho eu não imaginei isso XD.

Chanyeol jurava, ele ia expulsar o amigo da cafeteria aos chutes.

Maldito fosse o dia que ele chamasse Sehun para ir lá de novo. 

[ Poste humano ] Ha Há Há. Que engraçadinho você hein.

[ Poste humano] E só pra constar o nome dele é Kyungsoo.

[ Cara de porta] Kskskksksks

[ Cara de porta ] Pera q?

[ Cara de porta ] Q!!!???? Vc descobriu o nome dele????!!!!

Chanyeol até queria rir da reação dele, mas infelizmente, ele tinha outros pedidos para entregar. 

[ Poste humano ] Eu tenho que trabalhar, depois eu conto tudo pra vc.

[ Poste humano ] Hoje a pizza é por minha conta. 

 

(Quebra de tempo) 

 

Chanyeol adorava pizza. 

Coisa boa da porra.

— Então, eu trabalho com detalhes, colega. — Sehun começou, logo após morder um pedaço grande da pizza de pepperoni, se apoiando no encosto do sofá, o cantinho da boca se sujando de molho.

— Primeiro, você não trabalha com nada, seu folgado. Segundo, sua boca está suja. — Deu uma mordida grande na pizza, sorrindo com o queijo derretendo na sua língua. — Terceiro, o que você quer saber?

— O que você acha? Eu quero saber como você descobriu o nome dele, seu stalker maldito. — Com as costas da mão, o Oh limpou o cantinho sujo, lambendo o molho vermelho logo em seguida. 

— Foi meio do nada. — O Park começou, sorvendo um longo gole do refrigerante ao seu lado, sentindo a mente congelar de leve pelo líquido gelado. — Eu 'tava entregando o pedido 'pra ele e 'pra menina lá do lado dele, e ela simplesmente "me"... — Fez um sinal de aspas com os dedos. — ... Disse o nome. 

— Sério? Só isso? Seu sortudo do caralho. — Sehun riu, jogando uma latinha vazia na direção do amigo, esse que desviou facilmente.

— E aí, qual era o nome dele mesmo? — Mordeu mais um pedaço da pizza, mastigando preguiçosamente. 

— Kyungsoo. Mas eu não sei o sobrenome dele, só o nome, mas é melhor do que nada, né? — Ele sorriu, tomando um longo gole de refrigerante, subitamente sentindo o seu rosto vermelhinho. A lembrança do toque simples na sua cintura vindo-lhe a mente, ele ainda podia sentir o calor do toque no seu corpo.

— Qual é desse ruborzinho na tua cara, hm? — A pergunta fez o Park engasgar. 

— N-não é nada. — Ele sorriu um tantinho trêmulo, desviando o olhar para o último pedaço da fatia que comia, logo o colocando na boca e o engolindo.

— HmmmHm. Sei. Seu safadinho. — Sehun Lambeu os lábios, encarando o amigo com um olhar malicioso.

— Sehun! 

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

Chanyeol queria chorar.

Tinham se passado exatamente duas semanas desde aquele dia, o dia onde Chanyeol descobrira o nome do seu crushzinho e, a cada dia que passava, o Park se sentia ainda mais apaixonadinho pelo baixinho escuro. 

E junto do seu amorzinho, veio a preocupação. 

Onde Kyungsoo estava?

Naquele dia, uma segunda-feira, fazia exatamente uma semana desde que o nosso Park vira o crush pela última vez.

Ele estava tão preocupado.

Kyungsoo não aparecia na cafeteria por uma semana.

Uma semana!

O que tinha acontecido com ele?

No primeiro dia, Chanyeol se forçara a pensar que ele só não tinha tido tempo para ir, por estar na faculdade e tal...

Tudo beleza, tudo certo.

No segundo dia, pensara a mesma coisa. 

"Quem sabe ele está sem dinheiro... Ou então ele precisa de um lugar realmente silencioso para estudar. A cafeteria não é tão silenciosa assim."

Foi no terceiro dia à diante que ele começou a se preocupar.

"Onde ele está?", Chanyeol repetia essa pergunta mentalmente á todo momento. 

Á cada vez que o pequeno barulho de sinos batendo era ouvido por ele, seu olhar instantaneamente se deslocava para ela, torcendo para que o baixinho passasse por ali.

E quando aquilo finalmente aconteceu, lágrimas de alívio brotaram nos olhos do Park. 

Ele estava fofinho e escuro daquele jeito de sempre, com uma armação nova e uma mochila nas costas.

Poxa, ele era tão bonitinho, tão fofinho, tão coisinha linda de coração. 

E ele estava vindo na direção do Park!

Respirei Chanyeol, respire.

— Boa tarde. — Foi com deleite que Chanyeol escutou a vozinha rouca lhe cumprimentando, engolindo em seco antes de focar-se no rapaz a sua frente, esse com um sorrisinho mínimo nos lábios pintados de preto. 

— B-boa tarde. — Se curvou minimamente, limpando as mãos suadas na camiseta e no avental. — No que posso lhe ajudar? — Tentou sorrir. Era a primeira vez em todo aquele tempo que Kyungsoo vinha pedir algo diretamente com ele.  
Calma, Chanyeol, calma.

— Eu quero fazer um pedido. — Tira esse sorrisinho do rosto, filho da puta. — Um dark coffee e, hm... — Ele encarou o cardápio acima da cabeça de Chanyeol com atenção, até mesmo semicerrando os olhos para ler melhor, mesmo que estivesse de óculos.

— N-Nós temos sabores novos de torta. — Chanyeol quase morreu de amores com o sorrisinho surpreso que o góticozinho deixou escapar. Acho que Chanyeol conseguiu chamar sua atenção. — Torta de limão francesa e... — Olhou rapidamente o sistema. — Torta de frutas escuras. 

— Frutas escuras? — Opa, parece que alguém se interessou.

— É algo como a torta de frutas vermelhas, só que, além do morango e cereja, colocamos mirtilo, amora e esse tipo de fruta, tudo com chocolate meio-amargo e café. — Gesticulou com a mão, tentando parecer tranquilo. — Quer experimentar? — Kyungsoo deu um sorrisinho tão fofinho, claramente empolgado.

Poxa...

— Oh, eu quero sim. 

— Então é um dark coffe e um pedaço de torta de frutas escuras. Algo mais? — Digitou o pedido na pequena tela na sua frente, um tantinho embaralhado, mas mesmo assim rápido. 

— Não, é só. — Ele sorriu para o nosso Park, logo entregando o dinheiro assim que lhe foi informado o valor, não demorando muito para se sentar naquela mesma mesa de sempre e esperar pelo seu pedido. 

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

— Aqui está, um dark coffee e uma torta de frutas escuras no capricho. — Ele sorriu para o góticozinho, fazendo aquele tão comum ritual de colocar a bandeja na mesa, retirar a comida de cima, colocar a comida em cima da mesa e recolher a bandeja para debaixo do braço, sorrindo amarelo quando quase - quase - derrubou o bendito círculo de metal no chão, tendo que dar uma de ninja para isso não acontecer. 

Tudo isso bem na frente do crush.

Ai que desastre. 

— Wow, cuidado aí. — Kyungsoo riu, erguendo uma das mãos, como se fosse tentar ajudar o grandão, mesmo que não precisasse.

Mas Chanyeol queria. 

Assim que teve certeza que o garçonzinho estava vivo e bem, Kyungsoo se permitiu colocar uma garfada da torta escura á sua frente, Chanyeol o encarando com expectativa ao ver os lábios grossos e pintados de preto acolherem o pedaço pequeno. 

— Nossa, isso é ótimo. — Com deleite, o baixinho mastigou o doce, até mesmo ousando lamber uma sujeirinha no lábio inferior, que continuou pintado de preto. — Vocês estão de parabéns. — Sorriu, comendo mais um pouquinho do doce, com o batom negro firme no lugar.

Que batom bom esse. 

— Hey... — Chanyeol chamou baixo, apertando a bandeja com força, tentando tomar coragem para falar, engolindo em seco quando os olhos grandes se focaram em si, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que aconteceu com você? Por que você sumiu assim?"

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? ... Digo, com você. — O grandão podia sentir o seu rosto vermelho de vergonha, mesmo assim se manteve firme no lugar, abaixando a cabeça e se remexendo desconfortável.

Droga... 

— O que você quer dizer com isso? 

Respire Chanyeol. 

— É que... — Respirou fundo. — Você ficou um tempinho sem aparecer aqui... E... — Chanyeol estava tão, mas tão vermelho, ele sentia que poderia explodir, seu coração batia tão rápido...

— Oh...! — Kyungsoo riu, um som breve e curto, mas o suficiente para que Chanyeol se sentisse ainda mais envergonhado. — Eu estava viajando, por isso que eu fiquei sem vir aqui por um tempinho. — Riu novamente, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, encarando o Park com um sorriso de canto no rosto. 

— Me desculpe por ser intrometido... é que... — Corou, engolindo em seco e tentando de alguma maneira formular algo na cabeça. 

— É que...? — Kyungsoo se recusava á tirar aquele sorrisinho irônico do rosto. 

Aquele moleque era uma gracinha. 

Isso Kyungsoo não podia mais negar. 

— E-eu fiquei preocupado... C-com você. — Engoliu em seco, todo o seu corpo tenso e até mesmo um pouco trêmulo, envergonhado de um jeito um tanto adorável. 

— Eu agradeço pela sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem, sem problema. — Kyungsoo sorriu, com direito a olhinhos fechados e ruguinhas ao redor dos olhos, e, poxa, não seria exagero afirmar que Chanyeol literalmente se perdeu ao encarar aquele sorriso lindo todo para si. 

E, poxa, que sorriso lindo do caralho.

Aquele formatinho de coração...

Aqueles lábios inchadinhos...

A corzinha preta fazendo contraste com a pele branca. 

Ai Ai Ai.

Como seria a sensação de sentir aqueles lábios na sua pele?

Ou então na sua boca...

Será que era tão macio quanto aparentavam?

Chanyeol adoraria descobrir. 

Adoraria sentir aquele piercing relando na sua pele.

Ou então na sua boca mesmo. 

Chanyeol adoraria descobrir várias coisas na verdade.

Será que se Chanyeol pedisse com carinho ele conseguia o telefone do rapaz?

— Vamos logo... — Quando se deu por si, Chanyeol ainda estava parado perto da mesa, os olhos vidrados no rosto do góticozinho, esse que lhe encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — ...O que quer perguntar? 

— O-o quê...?

— Você 'tá me olhando com essa carinha de que quer perguntar algo, o que é? — Kyungsoo disse como se não fosse nada, sem perceber que todo o ar escapou dos pulmões do Park.

Ai caralho. 

— E-eu... e-eu... — Não sabia o que responder, seus olhos arregalados se focavam nos próprios pés, chocados demais para encararem o rostinho risonho e irônico do outro rapaz.

— Não precisa ficar nervoso. — Ele disse doce. — Senta aqui comigo, eu já estou acostumado á responder perguntas, sem problema. — Apontou para a cadeira á sua frente, evitando um riso alto ao ver o olhar do grandão correr do seu rosto para a cadeira, surpreso de um jeitinho estranho, mas fofo. 

Embaralhado, Chanyeol se sentou na cadeira demarcada, um tantinho aliviado por ser uma segunda-feira a tarde, quase de noite, o movimento sempre era pouco naquele dia e horário.

— Antes de tudo, qual o seu nome? O meu nome é Do Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol já sabia disso, mas shhh.

— P-Park Chanyeol... — Chanyeol gaguejou, sem acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo mesmo.

Oh meu Deus, que vergonha. 

— Então, Chanyeol. — O Do mexeu o café lentamente, logo sorvendo de um longo gole do líquido absurdamente amargo e escuro. — Pergunte o que quiser. Eu sou todo ouvidos... 

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

E Kyungsoo realmente foi todo ouvidos. Tão malditamente atento e compreensivo ao dar todo tempo que tinha para que Chanyeol conseguisse pensar em algo, respondendo cada perguntinha feita, nem mesmo se irritando com mais bobinhas. 

E ele até mesmo perguntou algumas coisinhas de volta!

Tipo, coisinhas! 

COISINHAS!

 

— Terra para Chanyeol, terra para Chanyeol. — A voz divertida de Baekhee lhe chamou, fazendo com que Chanyeol reagisse de imediato, encarando a melhor amiga de Kyungsoo com atenção, seu rosto vermelho ao perceber que encarava o dito cujo desfocadamente, com uma mão apoiada no rosto, quase sorrindo de alívio ao perceber que ele estava muito ocupado desenhando uma maquete do curso de arquitetura para prestar atenção em si.

É melhor amiga; maquete.

Sim, ele tinha descoberto aquilo também. 

Assim como tinha descoberto tudo que conseguiu do gótico. 

Desde o dia do nascimento ao nome da gata preta e fofinha dele.

Informações são importantes, sabe...

— M-me desculpe, B-Baekhee... E-eu estava... — Tentou formular alguma desculpa, só se calando ao perceber que a moça ria, a boca negra aberta mostrando as presinhas que ela chamava de dentes. 

— Apenas me escute e preste atenção, você perguntou e eu estou respondendo, seu boboca! — Ela ditou, falsamente brava, grunhindo em uma carranca que, mesmo tendo a intenção de ser feia, ela continuou lindinha da silva.

Chanyeol queria se esconder.

O que ele tinha na cabeça quando simplesmente se sentou junto dos dois? Era óbvio que ele ia passar vergonha.

Ah, sobre aquela situação toda, acho que não faria mal algumas explicações.

Depois daquele dia na cafeteria e daquela conversa toda, Chanyeol descobriu que Kyungsoo não era o cara badboy e malvado com ele se recusava a acreditar - por conta do seu estilo único -, e sim um jovem calmo e quieto que simplesmente gostava de se vestir daquele estilo gótico, e que os seus gostos não interviam no seu modo de ser.

E que gostos, meus amigos.

As roupas escuras eram só uma parte daquilo tudo de ser gótico, era tudo um mundo diferente. A literatura era diferente, a música era diferente, os filmes eram diferentes, a arquitetura era diferente.

Não era surpresa Kyungsoo ser tão apaixonado por tudo aquilo.

Assim como não foi surpresa a maneira maneira surpreendentemente fácil com que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se tornaram amiguinhos, com direito á visitas na casa do outro e números de telefone.

Digo, Chanyeol era um moleque curioso, e Kyungsoo parecia incrivelmente disposto a explicar tudo aquilo que era o seu estilo para ele. 

Um par perfeito.

 

Ohhh... 

Descobrira inclusive que, Baekhee, a bonequinha, também era gótica, mas se vestia como em algum tipo de subcategoria, as góticas lollitas.

E caramba, Chanyeol amava aquela mistura de babados e rendas fofas com as cores escuras e aquele "quê" de terror que os góticos tinham.

Era tudo tão lindinho. 

— Vocês dois podem fazer silêncio? Eu preciso me concentrar nessas medidas... — A voz rabugenta fez Chanyeol arregalar os olhos e Baekhee rir alto, ambos se focando no desenho tão específico que o baixinho fazia, um bico adoravelmente assustador nos lábios fartos, as sobrancelhas grossas franzidas, o óculos pendendo frouxo na pontinha do nariz. 

— Para de ser chato, Kyungsoo. Deixa a gente conversar em paz, seu cara de feijão. — Chanyeol engoliu em seco com o tom íntimo que a menina usava.

Ele queria ter aquela intimidade com Kyungsoo.

— Alguém precisa te dar aulas de xingamento, Baekhee. — O tom grosseiro fez Chanyeol rir baixo, enquanto a menina corava de levinho e fazia mais uma careta, tomando um gole do milkshake de morango rapidamente. — E o que você ainda 'tá fazendo aqui? Tu não tinha um encontro com aquele moleque do curso de enfermagem? No outro lado da cidade?

— Ai caralho, é mesmo! — A menina arregalou os olhos, se levantando com tudo e pegando a sua bolsinha na cadeira ao lado. — Gente, eu tenho que ir agora, Kyungsoo paga 'pra mim. — Ela mal deu tempo do baixinho confirmar, apenas saiu correndo para fora do estabelecimento, Chanyeol não conseguindo esconder o riso alto que queria escapar.

Aquela menina era uma figura. 

— Manda um oi 'pro Minseok por mim! — Kyungsoo gritou, sem parecer se importar com o fato de ter que pagar a conta daquela folgada, essa que gritou um "pode deixar" do outro lado da rua. — Folgada do caramba.

— Não fale assim da Baekhee... Ela é legal, do jeito dela, mas legal. — Chanyeol defendeu a colega, até mesmo fazendo um biquinho nos lábios macios, aproveitando e tomando os últimos goles do milkshake doce, agradecendo por estar de folga naquela sexta. 

— Mais legal que eu? — A pergunta risonha fez o Park corar, rindo envergonhado ao olhar para cima e ver os olhos grandes do amigo focados em si, o rosto apoiado na mão e um sorriso de canto no rosto bonito.

Poxa...

— N-não... Você é mais legal que ela... — Murmurou baixinho, remexendo o canudo no copo grande, envergonhadinho de um jeito adoravelmente bobo. 

Ai ai ai...

— É... eu sei disso. — Ele riu novamente, piscando para o amigo antes de se focar novamente no desenho quase pronto, ignorando um Chanyeol super vermelho. 

Kyungsoo...

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

— Chanyeol... Eu posso falar com você? — O Park foi chamado assim que o seu turno na cafeteria terminou, a surpresa de ver o seu amigo góticozinho lhe esperando do lado de fora do estabelecimento lhe fazendo sobressaltar de susto. 

— Oh, Kyungsoo, oi... — A voz baixinha de Chanyeol sai levemente tremida, o motivo pela qual o seu amigo vinha falar consigo fazendo um nervosismo subir pelo seu estômago. 

Tinha acontecido algo? 

— Aconteceu algo? — Perguntou baixo, encolhendo-se no moletom largo que usava e encarando o amigo, vendo-o mordiscar o lábio inferior, esse pintado de preto, parecendo um tantinho nervoso.

— Não, não aconteceu nada, é que... — Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, mas não demorando para os abrir de novo, encarando o Park de um jeito tão sério que ele se tremeu todinho. — Eu ganhei dois ingressos para ver um filme, sabe? Eu até pensei em convidar a Baekhee para vir, mas ela tinha um encontro com o namoradinho dela e não poderia... — Chanyeol se remexeu todo com o rumo daquela conversa. — Então eu pensei em chamar tu, sabe? Eu não queria ter que vender o ingresso... 

— Você 'tá me chamando para ir no cinema com você? — O grandão faltou urrar de felicidade, usando de todo o seu auto-controle para se manter neutro, mesmo que o seu coração batesse desesperado, todo o seu corpão tremendo de alegria. 

— Você não quer? — O baixinho sussurrou, parecendo tão envergonhado e desapontado que Chanyeol sentiu seu coração se apertar no peito.

— N-não... não é isso. Eu adoraria. — Sorriu tímido, mordiscando o lábio inferior ao sentir o seu rosto todo vermelho de vergonha, se encolhendo todo ao ver um sorriso bobo se formando no rosto do amigo. 

— Sério? Wow, isso é um alívio. — Kyungsoo sorriu de um jeito tão, mas tão bonitinho... — Eu não sei onde enfiaria a minha cabeça se você recusasse. — Ele arrumou os óculos, desajeitado, mas parecendo infinitamente mais relaxado. 

— Que dia vai ser? — Chanyeol arrumou a mochila nas costas, já aproveitando e ajeitando o boné novo nos fios castanhos, o frio daquela tarde deixando o seu nariz vermelhinho, bem na pontinha. 

— Amanhã a noite. — Respondeu, focado demais em limpar o óculos para notar o engasgo sofrido pelo amigão.

Já?!

— N-não é muito em cima da hora para avisar? — O Park gaguejou, engolindo com dificuldade o engasgo para dentro do seu corpo, seu rosto vermelho pelo susto. 

— É ruim para você? Eu vou entender se você não quiser ir... 

— N-não é isso, e-eu quero ir sim, foi só uma surpresa, só isso... — Sorriu amarelo, a barra do moletom sendo torcida fervorosamente pelos seus dedos. 

— Então... Eu te pego aqui amanhã? O lugar é aqui perto, a gente pode ir á pé... — Propôs, deixando a sugestão no ar, um rubor fraco presente no rosto pálido, como se ele estivesse envergonhado.

— O-oh, eu acho que tudo bem, mas... — Kyungsoo lhe olhou preocupado assim que ouviu o "mas" ser dito, bem baixinho. — Qual filme que é?

— Ah... é um filme gótico, O Fantasma Da Ópera, já viu? 

— Esse nome não me é estranho, mas eu nunca vi, na verdade. — Chanyeol sorriu reconfortante, um tantinho ansioso. — Quando começa o filme? 

— Ás oito. Eu te pego aqui ás sete e meia, pode ser? 

— Por mim tudo bem. — Chanyeol sorriu animado.

Ele iria sair com o crush. 

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

Caralho! Ele iria sair com o crush!

Aquele fato demorou para entrar na cabeça do Park, mas, quando entrou, ele pode sentir o seu coração falhar algumas várias batidas.

Céus, ele iria sair com Kyungsoo, tipo, só os dois. 

Aquele seria o melhor dia da vida de Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol sentia isso.

Assim como sentia o nervosismo correr pelo seu corpo quando começou a se arrumar para sair, algumas lembranças da conversa que teve com o melhor amigo, Sehun, lhe acalmando ao mesmo tempo que lhe deixava nervoso.

Digo, Sehun ficou tão empolgado quanto si quando o Park lhe ligou no dia anterior, mal se importando em pausar a maratona da sua série favorita para conversar com o amigão sobre aquela ida ao cinema. 

E céus, Chanyeol se sentiu tão feliz e animado ao conversar sobre aquilo com o mais novo.

Assim como também agradecia mentalmente pelo apoio que ele lhe deu.

Sehun era uma boa pessoa afinal.

Era petulante e brincalhão demais, mas ainda sim uma boa pessoa. 

Tão boa pessoa que até mesmo se oferecera para ajudar o amigo á se vestir para o evento tão importante, e só não indo quando Chanyeol lembrou-lhe que ele tinha uma prova para estudar e, convenhamos, Sehun precisava estudar se queria passar naquela matéria. 

Assim como Chanyeol precisava se acalmar para não cair duro no meio da rua, já vestido e indo para o local onde encontraria com o crush. 

E droga, ele estava tão, mas tão nervoso que até mesmo se esquecera de pegar uma blusa antes de sair de casa, e aquela camiseta fina que ele usava não era o suficiente para conter o frio de 18° graus que fazia naquele anoitecer.

Tentando ignorar o frio de rachar, Chanyeol foi rapidamente para a cafeteria onde trabalhava, o ponto de encontro, chegando ali um pouco antes das sete e quarenta, seu queixo caindo ao perceber que Kyungsoo já estava lá e, caraca, ele estava lindo. 

Chanyeol nunca tinha visto o gótico realmente se trajando como gótico, apenas com roupas socialmente comuns e com aquele toque de terror que o Park insistia em dizer que os góticos tinham. 

E, naquela hora, era praticamente impossível dizer que Kyungsoo estava feio trajando aquilo. 

Impossível. 

Chanyeol não sabia explicar, mas era como se ele tivesse se apaixonado um pouquinho mais ao ver o baixinho trajando aquelas roupas tão exóticas, parecendo exatamente com aqueles homens das fotos que apareciam no site de pesquisa.

O cabelo de Kyungsoo ainda estava curtinho, mesmo que um pouquinho mais cumprido, mas apenas um pouco. O rosto sério e anguloso estava com algum tipo de maquiagem branca, um tanto sutil, mas que ainda deixava-o ainda mais pálido que o normal. As pálpebras e a boca grossa estavam pintados de preto, o piercing prata brilhando no lábio inferior e os olhos bonitos parecendo ainda maiores pela falta do óculos negro que o baixinho usava, Chanyeol se perguntando mentalmente se ele estava de lente ou algo do tipo. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele podia perceber a série de pequenos brincos que estavam localizados na cartilagem da orelha do menor, mesmo que sua atenção fosse chamada para os dois brincos em formato de cruz, lindamente decorados com pequenas bolinhas de metal. 

Descendo um pouco o olhar, Chanyeol percebeu que ele vestia algum tipo de sobretudo preto, cheio de botões e zíperes, uma camisa social preta aparecendo por debaixo do tecido grosso, um pingente em formato de cruz pendurado no pescoço longo, provavelmente em conjunto com os brincos prateados. As pernas longas — Não tanto quanto as de Chanyeol, claro — só podiam ser vistas a partir da área um pouco acima do joelho, mas estava vestidas com uma calça preta e aparentemente fina, sem nenhum detalhe nela, quase como um jeans comum. Nos pés, um par de bostas de couro, talvez, com um grande e uniforme salto e várias tilas apresilhadas, quase como pequenos cintos, botas essas que iam até as canelas do menor. 

Ele estava lindo. 

— Chanyeol, oi. — Chanyeol sobressaltou de leve assim que teve o nome chamado pelo amigo, sorrindo amarelo quando um pequeno cumprimento de mãos foi feito pelo menor e, só naquele momento, percebeu as delicadas luvas de renda que cobriam as costas e as palmas das mãos do amigo, luvas essas que, curiosamente, não cobriam os dedos, dois ou três anéis de prata brilhando ali. 

— A-ah... oi Kyungsoo. — O Park retribuiu o comprimento, um tantinho abobalhado, e quase errando o toquinho, quase. — Você está esperando á muito tempo? Me desculpe por atrasar. — Sorriu amarelo, corando ao escutar um riso divertido por parte do crush. 

Que risada gostosa. 

— Não tem problema, na verdade, eu cheguei aqui só um pouquinho antes de você. — Ele sorriu reconfortante, logo se colocando ao lado do amigão. — Mas mudando completamente de assunto... Vamos lá? A gente não pode se atrasar. 

— Oh, claro, vamos sim. — Chanyeol sorriu também, um tantinho nervoso e ansioso assim que ambos começaram a andar, o vento frio açoitando a pele descoberta dos braços do Park, tremores percorrendo o seu corpo. 

— Hey, você 'tá bem? — O gótico perguntou, atento aos tremores que o corpo grande do amigo sofria, suas sobrancelhas franzidas com aquilo.

Kyungsoo não gostou de vê-lo assim. Não mesmo. 

— Eu estou sim, só com um pouco de frio, eu esqueci a minha blusa em casa. — Sorriu envergonhado, olhando curioso quando viu o menor remexer em uma mochila que levava nas costas, mochila essa que Chanyeol só percebera naquela hora. 

— Vista isso aqui. — Kyungsoo estendeu um moletom grande na direção do acompanhante, logo depois que remexeu e remexeu na mochila negra. O moletom era na cor preta e com a estampa de alguma coisa que Chanyeol não fazia ideia do que era. — Mesmo que você não seja gótico, não custa nada se adaptar de acordo com o ambiente, além do que não quero que você fique com frio. Acho que esse é do seu tamanho.

— Oh... — Chanyeol corou fraquinho, aceitando o moletom e o tocando com cuidado, atento á textura macia e o cheirinho de café. 

Aquele era um moletom de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tinha certeza.

— Muito obrigado. — Tentou sorrir, mesmo que estivesse um tantinho trêmulo. 

Com cuidado, vestiu a peça, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que ela era quase do seu tamanho, grossa e confortável o suficiente para conter o frio de rachar que fazia na rua, o cheirinho de café lhe fazendo fungar manhoso. 

— Melhor? — O gótico perguntou, encarando o Park de cima a baixo, parecendo satisfeito em lhe ver com aquela peça de roupa. 

— E-está sim, muito obrigado. — Sorriu trêmulo, vendo Kyungsoo sorrir em reposta antes de se virar para frente, em um gesto para que ambos continuassem a andar. 

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

— Você quer pipoca? Refrigerante? Ou, quem sabe, chocolate? — Kyungsoo fez questão de perguntar, logo assim que chegaram no galpão obscuramente decorado, o Park se sentindo um tantinho deslocado em relação ás pessoas que passavam por ali.  
Todas se vestiam como Kyungsoo.

Aquelas roupas longas e exageradas, a maquiagem escura, os cabelos detalhadamente arrumados, os inúmeros acessórios...

Era tudo tão incrível, lindo e assustador ao mesmo tempo. 

— E-eu não quero nada, não precisa gastar o seu dinheiro comigo. — Ele sorriu, tentando não transparecer o seu nervosismo, mesmo que o seu corpo trêmulo fosse bem aparente.

— Não tem problema, nada aqui é muito caro, pode pedir o que quiser. — Kyungsoo sorriu, o mais caloroso que conseguia com aqueles olhos pintados e a boca escura, o piercing prata brilhando em destaque. A mão firme, coberta pela luva de seda se foi em direção a sua, as segurando juntas e apertando a mão do grandão, como se quisesse lhe passar confiança, o toque inusitado fazendo com que seu coração falhasse uma batida. 

— E-então... acho que pipoca? — Chanyeol tentou não gaguejar, piscando os olhinhos e desviando o olhar, todo o seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. 

Ele ficava vermelhinho tão fácil...

— Pipoca salgada? 

— Pipoca doce... Por favor. — Pediu, tentando não se tremer todo quando a mão quente apertou a sua com mais força, lentamente o puxando para que andassem até uma pequena fila, onde estava sendo vendidos as guloseimas.  
— Quer mais alguma coisa? — Kyungsoo perguntou e Chanyeol negou. — Ah, vamos, eu quero comprar 'pra você, pode pedir sem medo. — Insistiu, encarando o grandão nos olhos, não parecendo se importar com o estado todo envergonhadinho e trêmulo que ele se encontrava,

Kyungsoo estava muito perto...

— A-acho que um refrigerante não faz mal... — Desviou o olhar, mordiscando o lábio inferior nervosamente, encarando os pés da moça a sua frente na fila, o salto sendo tão alto que Chanyeol se perguntou como ela conseguia se equilibrar naquilo.

— Quer um doce? Aqui vende aquele chocolate com amendoim que você gosta. — O polegar descoberto fez um carinho delicado nas costas da mão do Park, alguns segundos antes dela ser entrelaçada pelos dedos do amigo, um rubor ainda mais forte subindo ao seu rosto.

Chanyeol gostou de sentir a sua mão ser entrelaçada na do Do.

Do mesmo jeito que o baixinho gostou de ver o rubor bonito subir ao rosto doce. 

Ai ai ai... 

— Se não for demais...

— Não é demais. Não se preocupe. — Ele sorriu uma última vez para o amigo, antes de andar alguns passos e olhar para a atendente assustadora (na concepção do Park, é claro). 

— Boa noite. O que vão querer? — Ela sorriu para os dois, de um jeito um tantinho meigo, mesmo que aquela lenta de contato fosse um tantinho assustadora. 

— Uma pipoca doce grande, dois copos de coca-cola e dois snickers, por favor. — Kyungsoo respondeu, olhando em volta, só para ter certeza, mal vendo quando a moça anotou tudo.

— É isso? — Ela perguntou, recebendo uma confirmação pela parte do Do, não demorando nada para falar o preço. — Só um momento. 

Foi com um tanto de gula que Chanyeol viu a pipoca cheia de melado ser colocada dentro de uma grande e escuro balde, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo ao perceber que elas estavam pretas.

Era tudo preto ali? 

— Aqui está. — Kyungsoo lhe sorriu, entregando um dos refrigerantes e os dois snickers, ficando com o balde de pipoca e o seu refrigerante nas mãos. — Vamos para a sala agora, o filme começa daqui cinco minutos. 

Com cuidado, Kyungsoo puxou o amigo pela mão, ambos indo em direção a sala certa, o Do entregando os bilhetes assim que um homem requisitou, a ansiedade e o nervosismo presente intensamente na mente do Park.

Chanyeol realmente esperava que o filme fosse bom.

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

Ca-ra-lho. 

Aquele tinha sido um dos filmes mais tristes que Chanyeol tinha visto nos seus curtos vinte e dois anos de vida. 

Porra... 

— Chanyeol, se acalma, foi só um filme. — Kyungsoo tentava acalmar o amigo, logo depois que ambos saíram da sala onde o filme fora projetado, as pessoas até mesmo virando o rosto para o ver o marmanjo chorar como um bebê, o rostinho rosado e o nariz vermelho. 

— F-foi um filme triste, Soo... E-eu n-não sou muito bom com f-filmes tristes. — O grandão soluçou, tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas grossas que escorriam pelas bochechas coradas. 

— Eu não sabia disso, Chanyeol. Me desculpe, sim? Agora pare de chorar, não gosto de te ver chorando. — Com cuidado, Kyungsoo esfregou o rostinho choroso, lentamente puxando o grandão para fora do "cinema", o deixando longe dos olhares curioso. 

— E-eu não consigo, m-me desculpa, Soo. — Ele soluçou, abraçando o próprio corpo, esfregando o rosto e mal se importando se estava sujando as mangas do moletom do outro com as suas lágrimas. 

Chanyeol estava tão, tão tristinho... 

— Não tem nada que eu possa fazer? Vamos, pare de chorar. — Continuou a puxar o maior pelas mãos, o levando até o fundo do galpão, um lugar muito menos movimentado. 

— S-só, me deixa quieto um pouquinho... E-eu vou ficar melhor. — Ele tentou engolir um soluço, o lábio inferior tremendo por conta disso, seus olhos ardendo pelo choro doído. 

— Não vai ficar não, Chanyeol. Eu sei que não vai. — Kyungsoo esfregou o rosto choroso novamente, apertando uma das mãos grandes e trêmulas do maior com força, tentando lhe passar algum conforto. 

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, hm? Se você parar de chorar, eu vou te dar um presentinho, uh? Você quer? — Kyungsoo limpou algumas lágrimas que se prenderam nos cílios do amigo, com cuidado, o encarando nos olhos. 

— Q-que presente? — Chanyeol tentou não se derreter com o carinho cuidadoso, seu coração batendo forte no peito. 

— Um presente que eu acho que você vai gostar, mas você tem que parar de chorar, hm? Só um pouquinho. — Escovou os dedos pela bochecha corada, se aproximando um pouquinho, até que ambos estivessem frente á frente.

— T-tudo bem e-então... E-eu acho que consigo.

Chanyeol fungou, fechando os olhos com força e respirando fundo, como que em uma tentativa de se acalmar, tentativa que não deu certo nas primeiras vezes. Sempre que ele tentava se acalmar, acabava lembrando das cenas do filme, os pensamentos tristes lhe fazendo soltar alguns soluços trêmulos, mas que lentamente iam diminuindo. 

— Está melhor? — Kyungsoo acariciou o rosto vermelho com carinho, atento á toda e qualquer reação que o Park pudesse demonstrar, um quase sorriso se formando no rosto do Do ao ver o choro doído lentamente diminuir. 

— E-eu acho que sim. — Fungou, piscando os olhos para afastar algumas lágrimas que estavam grudadas nos seus cílios, as costas da sua mão secando o nariz que escorria minimamente. 

— Viu só? Não é muito melhor não ficar chorando? — Kyungsoo acariciou a bochecha molhada, passando seus dedos pelos rastros semisecos que as lágrimas fizeram, sua outra mão acariciando as costas da mão do amigo, a renda da sua própria mão causando cócegas na do Park. 

— E o meu presente, você vai dar? — A voz rouquinha veio chorosa, frágil de um jeito adoravelmente meigo aos olhos do Do.

— Eu vou sim, eu prometi, certo? — Com cuidado, Kyungsoo se aproximou um pouco mais do amigo, apenas alguns poucos centímetros. — Mas você tem que fechar os olhos, tudo bem? — Ambos agora estavam com os rostos quase colados, com Chanyeol tendo que olhar para baixo para conseguir encarar o amigo.

— T-tudo bem, Soo... — Ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos e tentando não se abalar com a proximidade entre os corpos, mesmo que suas pernas tremessem e o seu coração batesse acelerado. 

— Fique bem quietinho... — O Do sussurrou baixinho, o tom de voz saindo rouquinho e sério.

Lentamente, o Do se aproximou, um pouquinho mais, movendo uma de suas mãos em direção a cintura coberta do maior, encaixando seus dedos na curva bonita e apertando ali de leve, sua outra mão se movendo até o pescoço do amigo, mas desviando até chegar na nuca macia, a segurando com delicadeza e puxando o rosto de Chanyeol para baixo, a medida que ele mesmo se colocava na ponta dos pés. 

Chanyeol se arrepiou todo com o movimento inesperado, mas não ousando se mover, seus olhos se apertando ao sentir o tronco do amigo se colando no seu, suas mãos suando frio com a proximidade, tremores passando pelo seu corpo. 

Kyungsoo riu pela reação, se aproximando um pouquinho mais, até que os rostos de ambos estivessem colados, as respirações se mesclando uma com a outra. 

— Fique bem quietinho... — Ele sussurrou uma última vez, logo cortando por fim a distância mínima entre os rostos de ambos, cuidadosamente selando os seus lábios aos lábios do amigo, em apenas um pequeno e delicado selar. 

Já Chanyeol apenas arregalou os olhos, se tremendo todo ao sentir a boca grossa do amigo se colando a sua com tanto carinho, sua cabeça tonteando ao ver que ele lhe encarava entre o beijo, o olhar penetrante do mais velho lhe amolecendo inteiro.

Porra, Kyungsoo estava lhe beijando.

Ele tinha uma boca tão gostosa, tão macia, tão quentinha.

Chanyeol estava sem palavras. 

Mesmo que estivesse bastante surpreso, Chanyeol controlou-se todo para não dar nenhuma indicação que não estava gostando, ao contrário, até mesmo ousando a levar seus braços em direção ao pescoço do baixinho, o rodeando e o deixando ainda mais perto de si, seu rosto corando de vergonha ao ver um brilho de divertimento passar pelos olhos castanhos do amigo, apenas alguns segundos antes do Park fechar os olhos. 

Chanyeol não sabia se Kyungsoo iria lhe beijar novamente.

Céus, ele tinha que aproveitar. 

— H-hmm... — Chanyeol grunhiu manhoso, apertando o amigo ainda mais forte nos braços, tremelicando e se derretendo quando um aperto um pouquinho mais forte se fez presente na sua cintura, a mão na sua nuca o fazendo ficar paradinho no lugar. 

— Boca gostosa. — Kyungsoo sorriu de cantinho, logo após quebrar o beijo, afastando-se lentamente do maior, seus olhos grandes apreciando a visão bonita do rosto fofinho todo vermelhinho. 

Porra, Chanyeol era uma gracinha mesmo. 

— K-Kyungsoo... — Gaguejou, entreabrindo os olhos e ofegando com a visão.

Porra, aquele bendito batom não saía nunca? 

Kyungsoo ficava tão bonito com ele.

— Sim? — O baixinho respondeu, um tantinho risonho, apertando e acariciando a cintura esguia do grandão a sua frente, seus dedos, da outra mão, enroscando-se nos fios de cabelo da nuca do maior, com cuidado. 

— Beija de novo... Por favor... — Pediu manhoso, suspirando baixinho ao escutar uma risadinha maliciosa por parte do menor, seu rosto pegando fogo com o som debochado. 

Chanyeol queria tanto beijar Kyungsoo de novo.

Tanto que mal se importava como estava parecendo ao pedir por aquilo.

Chanyeol queria aquilo há tanto tempo.

Tanto tempo...

— Você quer mais um beijo, hm? Mais um beijo nessa sua boca gostosa? — O gótico provocou, empurrando o maior com cuidado, lentamente o prensando na parede atrás dele, o deixando preso entre o seu corpo e o concreto frio. 

— E-eu quero sim, por favor, Soo... Por favor... — O tom de voz veio baixinho e um tantinho choroso, molenga de um jeito incomum aos olhos do Park.

Kyungsoo era o único que lhe deixava assim. 

Ele ficaria feliz de escutar isso. 

— Já que pediu com tanta educação... — Riu, segurando a nuca do maior com força, o fazendo se abaixar, mas apenas o suficiente para que pudesse beijar a boca de Chanyeol sem ter que ficar na ponta dos pés. — Fique bem quietinho 'pra mim. — Roçou os seus lábios negros na boquinha rosada e inchadinho do Park, esse que se tremeu todo. 

Chanyeol apenas obedeceu, fechando os olhos com força ao sentir a boca gostosa se colar na sua novamente, sua boca se entreabrindo em um gemido manhoso quando teve o quadril apertado com força, seu corpo se retesando quando sentiu a língua molhado do menor se esfregando contra o seu lábio inferior, claramente pedindo por passagem, passagem essas que foi concedida por um Chanyeol muito derretido, suas bochechas se esquentando ainda mais quando a língua de Kyungsoo se roçou contra a sua, em um carinho delicioso. 

Já Kyungsoo apenas riu entre o beijo, achando adorável a maneira como o grandão se derreteu com todo apenas com um beijinho, manhoso e doce como ele imaginou que seria. 

Chanyeol não era o único com desejos pelo amigo. 

Sem sombra de dúvidas. 

Com cuidado, Kyungsoo sugou a língua do Park, deixando com que alguns barulhos estalados escapassem do contato úmido, e Chanyeol se perguntou se aquela era a intenção dele quando ele lhe chamou para ir naquele bendito cinema. 

Ele torcia para que sim. 

— Kyungsoo... — O beijo lento foi finalizado mais uma vez, e Chanyeol tinha noção que só se mantinha em pé por causa da mão firme que lhe segurava a cintura com tanta força. — M-mê dá mais um? P-por favor... Só mais um beijinho. — Ele implorou manhoso, sua respiração quase tão acelerada quanto o seu coração, seu íntimo ansiando por mais beijos, nem que fosse somente um.

Os beijos de Kyungsoo eram incríveis. 

— Quantos você quiser, gracinha. — O baixinho riu, mordiscando o lábio inferior do Park com delicadeza, de um jeito tão gostoso que o Park se derreteu todinho, não demorando nada para chupar a área com delicadeza, em uma promessa que Chanyeol gostou de ouvir. 

Porra, Kyungsoo era uma pessoa incrível.

**Author's Note:**

> Então... é isso, eu acho.
> 
> Novamente me desculpem pelos erros e por qualquer outra coisa, eu tentei não entrar muito em detalhes para ter menos risco de errar algo, sabe.
> 
> Eu nunca assisti o fantasma da ópera, mas, pela resenha, parece ser algo triste, entãoooo... Qualquer coisa me avisem, pelo amor.
> 
> Kel, menina, feliz aniversário e tudo de bom para ti :) (Menina eu lutei muito pra conseguir terminar até hoje eu tô chorando por ter conseguido)
> 
> (Confesso que tô com vontade de fazer um bônus, mas sshhhhh)
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
